VR Room
The VR Room (V'''irtual R'eality Room) or the '''Hologram Room' was a room in Club Penguin Island created by G where you can access all three designs of the PSA HQ by using a hologram. These include the HQ from 2005, the HQ from 2007, and the popcorn-bombed HQ from May 2010. Penguins can also play Secret Missions here. However, the room is just a hologram, and some features of the old HQs are not usable. It was accessed through the Tube Transport in the EPF Command Room. Hologram modes These were all the hologram modes and the descriptions: Reset mode Your penguin always sees this before pressing the buttons. All you see are the hologram activation panels, the hologram exit tube, and the Mission Machine in the right-hand corner. HQ 2005 This is what the HQ looked like when it was first built. Because this is a hologram, this is the ONLY place where you can walk on walls on server side without getting banned. HQ 2007 This is what the HQ looked like in 2007. You can't use these screens to teleport, because it's a hologram. This is actually what the HQ looked like towards the end of 2008, because more screens were added by then, but it is called HQ 2007. HQ 2010 Basically, this is what happened after Herbert P. Bear popcorn-bombed the Spy Headquarters. This is the only way currently to see what happened after the HQ became inaccessible, as the area was only available for around 2 weeks before being shut down. There is a sign that the first letter of each line spells EPF. This is the only Hologram you can see the cabinet to the old EPF HQ all those you can not get in because it is a hologram. Trivia *The HQ 2007 hologram shows the Dojo Courtyard and the black screen, but those screens weren't added until November 2008. *Many penguins pretended to "eat" the Popcorn in the HQ 2010 format. *After the VR Room was destroyed during Operation: Blackout, the PSA Secret Missions were moved to Fun Stuff on the website. This means the stamps of the missions might get removed from the Stamp Book. *The closet (which was the entrance to the old EPF Command Room) in the 2007 & 2010 HQs was replaced with a computer used to play the PSA Secret Missions. *The whiteboard, which is supposed to be next to the cabinet, does not appear in the 2007 HQ. *Even though the VR Room is not accessible at this time you can still log in to it using this link : http://play.clubpenguin.com/en/index.php?lang=en&p=1&rm=213#/login/ Gallery Epfindisdeonfire.PNG|The tube transport to the VR room is destroyed during Operation: Blackout. File:VR_Room_2005.png|The VR Room when the 2005 button was pressed File:VR_Room_2007.png|The VR Room when the 2007 button was pressed File:VR_Room_2010.png|The VR Room when the 2010 button was pressed See also *Elite Penguin Force *HQ *EPF Command Room SWFs *VR Room (.swf) *Music (.swf) Category:Elite Agents Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Rooms Category:Places Category:VR Room